Girls Torture Jean
by Lelija
Summary: This morning, Jean entered the girl's dorm, screaming: "GIRLS, MY BODY IS READY!" Now he will be punished for it. Every girl will be allowed to do to him anything. ANYTHING. Sequel to my previous work "Girls Torture Eren".
1. Jean Gets Caught

Everything started when one day Eren and Krista didn't come for dinner.

Sasha was glad because she could have their meals. Jean was also glad. If Jaeger isn't here, maybe Mikasa will notice him? Jean hopefully squinted at the girl with a red scarf. Maybe she's already looking at him?

Nope. Jean sighed. And squinted at her again. Maybe this time?..

Still no. But... now Jean noticed something unusual. Something unusual not only about Mikasa. During this dinner, all the girls looked somehow weird. Their minds were concerned about something. Jean could see it.

He saw how Mina leaned towards Annie to whisper something. Jean listened carefully, trying to overhear what she wants to say.

- Enough of time has passed already, - he heard Mina's whisper. - You think she's already lured him to there?..

Annie just shrugged her shoulders. Instead of her, Ymir replied to Mina's question:

- Don't underestimate my Krista. She's great.

What were they talking about?.. Krista and about "him" ? Who could that be? And... Krista is luring somebody to somewhere? What's happening? Jean looked around the hall, trying to figure this out.

Krista really wasn't here. Nor Eren. So...

Jean blenched when Mikasa out of a sudden jumped out of hear seat and screamed:

- NOW!

Annie, Ymir, Mina and Sasha then also arised from their chairs, leaving the unfinished dinner (even Sasha!) and quickly left the room, without telling anyone a single word.

Silence.

And then whispers. Everyone kept guessing what's happening.

On that night, Eren didn't come to the boy's dorm. When Jean woke up the next morning, that annoying brat still wasn't here. This fact cheered him up.

Maybe Krista lured him somewhere where she killed him? Maybe she's a cannibal? Well, the girls who look so angelic ususally are terrifying inside, so... It's possible! Yay! Now Mikasa is his! Jean grinned.

He came out of the boy's dorm, looking for Mikasa but he couldn't find her anywhere. Instead of her, Jean saw frightened Marco running right into him.

- Marco, what has happened? - Jean asked.

- In... the boy's dorm... - Marco panted. - Jean, go... stop the fight...

They both heard Eren's painful screams spreding out of the boy's dorm. Unfortunately, Krista wasn't a cannibal. But what happened? Well, if he wants to talk to that brat, he has to save him first.

- That idiot, - Jean murmured to himself. - What would he do, if I didn't come to save him...

Jeam came into the room and saw pissed Reiner and Berthold beating Eren. This view was so pleasant! Sadly, it has to be stopped. Jean sighed again.

- STOP! You want Shadis to get angry with all of us?!

Reiner and Berthold really stopped beating Eren and left the room quickly, just Reiner murmured:

- You just listen to his story, Jean.

Story? So there really is a story? Okaaay, let's listen...

- I don't need your help, Horseface, - Eren hissed.

That brat! He doesn't even dare to thank! Oh, you just wait...

- Okay, okay, - Jean said impatiently. - Just tell me that story.

Suddendly Eren's eyes filled with evil bursts, and he grinned.

- Okay, I'll tell you. So, I spent this night in the girl's dorm!

In girl's dorm? Krista lured that annoying brat to the sanctuary of girls?

- That can't be! - Jean shook his head.

- Shut up and listen to me, Horseface! So, I spent thirty minutes with every girl. Alone. In the room. On the floor, on the bed, under the bed... And they did to me such things, oh, such things...

"Such things..." Did he mean..? Umm, well, things between a boy and a girl... Jean had such minds about Mikasa. "Every girl". So, Mikasa too?..

- What?! - Jean's face filled with jealousy.

- Yeah! And these curses that you see on my body... It's their way to express their love to me!

Eren's whole body was written with green curses.

- What?! All the girls love YOU?! That can't be!

Not just Mikasa, but all? So the other boys don't have any chances, just Eren? Not surprising that Reiner and Berthold were beating him when Jean came in.

- They do this to every boy who enters the girl's dorm, - Eren explained. - Every boy who comes into their room, gets thirty minutes alone with every girl. And they do... Well, various things. Oh, I'm gonna never forget what they did to me tonight! Oh, such thingies..It's called their Sacred Rule.

Jean jumped, an idea came to his head.

- So, this means... If I enter the girl's dorm... Me too?..

- Yeah, Horseface, you too. Oh, such things...

Jean suddendly left the room and ran right into the girl's dorm. He teared the door off and stormed into the girl's room, screaming:

- GIRLS, MY BODY IS READY!

After three and a half seconds Jean was already banded with strong roped, and six girls surrounded him with a small circle, giggling with crazy yandere looks in their eyes.

- Two boys in two days! - Ymir said cheerfully. - Girls, we're lucky!

- Yes, you are lucky! - Jean grinned. - I'm a lot better than that brat! I've heard of your Sacred Rule of Morality from that brat! But why am I banded?

- It's also a part of that rule, - Mina explained.

- Wow, Jean, I didn't know you were a masochist, - Sasha said.

Wait, so Sasha is a saddist?

- Okay, so who tortures him first? - Annie asked.

"Torture"? Is that how they call sex?

- Let's decide by height, - Krista offered. - The shortest girl goes first and the tallest girl goes the last.

The other girls seemed to like her idea.

- Well, I'm 145 cm., so I guess I'm the shortest one, - Krista said. - I'll torture him first. Mina, watch the time so I have exactly 30 minutes with him.

The other girls nodded and left the room. At the door Ymir looked back right at Jean and said:

- If YOU make my Krista do something that she doesn't want to, your time with me will be a hell.

- What she wants will be enough to me, - Jean replied happily.

The door closed. Jean and Krista were alone in the room.

**Author's note: Hi everyone! So it's the sequel to my previous work, Girls Torture Eren. Now every girl is going to torture Jean! What is Krista going to do to him? Maybe you have some ideas? If you do, please tell them to me. I'll be really thankful!**

**The school is starting so I'm afraid I won't be able to update the next chapter until the 7th of September... But I promise that chapters of Girls Torture Jean will be longer than in Girls Torture Eren! :)**


	2. 145cm Tortures Jean

At the moment the door of the room slammed, Jean screamed joyfully:

- Come at me, Krista! A wonderful experience is coming!

- Yeah, you're right! - the blonde girl replied. - A wonderful experience! I'm glad that you aren't resisting like my cute girl Erena did... - she sniffed scoffingly.

Cute girl Erena? Wow, so that annoying brat is into crossdressing? Jean laughed, feeling his victory. Such an interesting fact to tell to the others! But looks like soon there will happen some even more exciting thingies...

Krista smiled at him friendly and said:

- I love horses and I love to be loved. Do you love me, Horseface?

Jean got confused a little. He didn't even pay attention that the girl called him a Horseface.

- If I say that I don't love you, will you do nothing to me? - he asked.

Krista shook her head and answered him:

- Nope, I will just make you love me.

Make him love her? Wow, looks like things are gonna get hot! Jean felt embarrased a little. Krista will be his first girl... Whatever!

- Ok, then I don't love you! Oh, cute Krista, come here and make me love you! - Jean screamed joyfully.

After a second they heard Ymir roaring in the corridor:

- Horseface, what have I told you? If you make my girl to do something that she doesn't want...

- Ymir, it's alright! - Krista interrupted the woman.

Silence for a moment. Then the blonde suddendly turned at Jean, still smiling, and said:

- So, the situation is like this: I have to make you love me, right?

Jean hopefully nodded his head, and Krista continued:

- I wonder... how could I make you love me?

Jean was surprised. Just a little.

- You're still thinking? - he asked. - Come here and take away mine masculine virginity, and I'll love you forever.

The good boy Jean had never talked to any girl like this before. No surprise that he blushed and his talk sounded stupid even to himself

. No surprise that Krista laughed. The girl laughed hard and for so long that she fell down on the floor, hardly breathing. Several minutes passed until her laughter finally stopped and Krista finally was able to talk again.

- Well, Horseface, - she said, unbelievingly shaking her head. - I never thought that you could...

- Ok, ok, - Jean interrupted her. - I know I sounded stupid, but... you've already...ummm... slept with Eren... and your Sacred Rule says...

Krista's hand covered his mouth.

- Wait a second, - the blonde said strictly. - What has Eren exactly told you about our Sacred Rule of Morality?

The girl took her hand off Jean's mouth so he could speak. The banded boy explained:

- That annoying brat said that every boy who enters the girl's dorm gets thirty minutes to spend with every girl alone in this room.

- This part is true, - Krista replied. - Has he told you anything more?

- He told me... ummm... - the poor virgin boy Jean blushed again just thinking of saying it out loud. - He told me that during that time they have sex in... various poses... and...

Krista's laughter interrupted him again. Jean anxiously watched her squirming of laughter on the floor. This time, her laugh was even louder and it took even longer for Krista to calm down. Finally, Krista wiped away her laughter tears and snorted:

- Poor, poor Horseface... You've been fooled. The Rule doesn't say anything about having sex. Girls just torture boys during that time, that's all.

Jean was taken aback, but he still tried to save the situation:

- But, Krista, still... You say you want to be loved, right? If you... if you do... do it with me, I swear that I will love you forever!

- No! - Krista snarled out. - I'm a human girl, and I'm not interested in having sex with horses. I may be sick a little... But I'm not THAT sick! Instead of horses, I'd prefer Ymir.

- Then I won't fall for you, - Jean answered angrily. - And, besides, I'm not a horse!

- Yes, you are! - Krista came to the darkest corner of the room. - And you will love me!

- So, you agre...

- Of course no! I have other ways to make a horse to fall for me, - the girl replied.

- What ways?!

Krista didn't reply. She came into the dark corner of the room. The darkness hided her from Jean's eyes. For some time none of them talk a word. But there was no absolute silence. Jean heard some kind of rustling and hissing from the dark corner where the girl had hidden herself. Finally she came back, carrying with herself an armful of dusty straw that mostly contained oats and clovers.

- You keep straw in a corner of a room?! - Jean asked.

- Yup. I love snakes. Snakes love Ymir and live everywhere where she lives. Snakes build their nests in a straw. It's safer to keep snakes in a corner of a room than in Ymir's bed, - Krista explained.

- You are gonna make me into a snake's nest, or what? - Jean frowned.

Krista mockingly shook her pretty head, giggling like a maniac, and answered:

- It's an interesting idea, but I'll save it for later. No. I need straw for making you love me.

- It will help you to take away my masculine virginity? - Jean asked, blushing hopefully.

- Forget your masculine virginity, Horseface!- Krista giggled again. - I know another way to make you fall for me! You see, animals love those, who give them food, don't they? So, my dear horse, if I give you some straw, you'll love me forever...

- I'M NOT A HORSE! I'M HUMAN! HUMANS CAN'T EAT STRAW!

Wow, Jean had never screamed so loudly. Never. He surprised himself.

- Of course, humans can't eat straw, - Krista replied indifferently. - But horses love them.

The girl put the straw on the floor near the Jean. One her hand stroked his hair, then it slipped on his cheek, carressing his face. Her gentle fingers gripped Jean's chin. Suddendly, Krista leaned her face down, pressing her fragnant lips against his.

His first kiss! Yeah! Jean was eager to put all his desire into it. He slowly opened his lips...

This movement was all that Krista was waiting for. He quickly drew back, still holding Jean's chin, while her other hand pushed into his mouth a handful of straw. And more. And more. Jean's mouth was full of dry dusty straw, his cheeks bloated, and suddendly Jean started coughing. Dusty straw filled his lungs.

Krista stared at him for several seconds until she realized that he was choking.

- HELP! JEAN'S DYING! - she screamed with lots of panic in her voice.

Mikasa kicked the door out. Will she be in time to save his life?

- JEAN!

...

Meanwhile, on the training grounds...

All the boys, except Jean and Eren, had already lined up, standing still. Thair anxious gazes followed every step that instructor Shadis took. The man walked slowly, captiously examining every of the trainees.

This time, everyone looked good enough. But there was another problem. There were eight people absent.

- Jean Kirschtein! Eren Jaeger! Mina Karolina! Annie Leonhardt! Krista Lenz! Sasha Braus! Mikasa Ackerman! Ymir Ackerman! Where are they?! - Shadis yelled.

Silence. A terrifying silence, filled with tension. Finally Armin coughed, clearing his throat, and replied:

- Sir, Eren Jaeger is absent because he's ill. As for the others... - Armin's voice faltered.

- If you know something, then say it, Arlert! - the instructor urged him.

Armin hesitated for several seconds until he found a courage to answer:

- Sir, have you ever heard of a strange tradicion of trainee girls which is called the Sacred Rule of Morality? Well, due to this, every boy who enters the girl's dorm...

- You can stop, - Shadis interrupted him. - I know of this rule. It was an old tradicion once I became the soldier... So, Kirschtein entered the prohibited dorm?

- Y-yes, Sir. Shouldn't we help him?

- No. It's his own fault.

Armin noticed that the instructor paled at the moment he mentioned the Sacred Rule of Morality. Could that be... maybe Shadis had also entered the girl's dorm? Maybe he even faced worse things than Eren did? Or, maybe...

Armin whispered to Marco:

- We have to help Jean.

- Definitely. But... how?

...

Jean was saved. Some of the straw had gotten into his lungs, but the incredible heroine Mikasa kept beating his back until he coughed everything out. He would have preferred a mouth-to-mouth way, but when your life is on line, you cannot complain...

At the moment he started breathing normally, the other girls left the room, and he was alone with Krista again. The girl wasn't worried about his life at all. She just kicked him into the chest, murmuring angrily:

- Stupid, annoying, bad horse! You can't swallow even a single piece of straw with choking? So much time wasted! Do you love me now?

- No, I don't, - Jean answered. And regretted it.

The angelic girl's face changed at the moment. Her eyes became furious and cold. No smile. Actually, no real facial expression. The only expression showed in her deadly eyes. They looked... well, like eyes of a snake.

Krista ran into the dark corner and came back, holding three squirming snakes in her hand. Her eyes met Jean's. When he saw her gaze he understood one thing. The gentle and cute Krista was a different person inside. A dangerous person.

- You could kill me, right? - he whispered.

- I need to be loved! - she hissed. - I'd suicide even myself if it would make everyone love me! Such an unimportant person like you... doesn't even matter!

She stood silently, watching at her snakes, and then shook her head.

- No, - Krista said silently. - If I kill you, everyone won't love me. But now I see that you will never love me. I want to revenge you for this. But snakes... I'm already bored of them... But, wait a sec!

Krista jumped and ran to the door, screaming:

- SASHA, LET'S TRADE!

They heard Sasha's answering scream from the other side of the door:

- TRADE? WHAT?

Krista slightly opened the door and said more quietly:

- You've recently cauht a huge crab, right? Is it still alive?

- Yes, I've been saving it for dinner, - Sasha replied. - So what?

- I'll give you three snakes if you give it to me.

- I don't know... - Sasha hesitated. - Crabs are quite rare now, you know...

- And you will have my bread of all the dinner we eat this year.

- YAY!

So the trade was made. Sasha got three fatty snakes, and Krista got a live crab. The crab was twice as big as her head. It had giant claws.

The girl started going into Jean, holding the crab. Her eyes still looked like snake's. She took every step very, very slowly, letting Jean to imagine the horror that was coming for him. He was so scared that he couldn't even talk so everything happened in terrifying silence.

Finally Krista's foots stood near his. The girl kneeld down near the banded boy. Jean closed his eyes. Not because he was afraid of that crab. No. The thing that scared him the most was Krista's eyes.

Still holding the crab with one hand, she raised the other and put it on Jean's face, then whispered:

- Open your eyes.

He didn't obey. Now Krista's voice sounded louder:

- OPEN YOUR EYES!

He opened his eyes and met her gaze. Now the snake in her eyes was gone. The only thing that her eyes were filled with now was sadness.

- You're afraid of me, right? - she whispered.

- Y-yeah, - Jean murmured.

Her both hands dropped down. The crab felt free and rushed away to the dark corner of the room. Krista suddendly slumped down on the floor near Jean and said:

- I just wanted by everyone. How did it come you're afraid of me now? And... you hate me now, right?

Several seconds of silence, then Jean answered:

- No. I'm just pity of you. And... umm... I'm sorry I spouted out that nonsense about taking away my... my masculine virginity.

Isterical laugh came out from bothof them. Krista's hands embraced him. The girl pressed her head to his chest and whispered:

- Well, it' quite fun... I suddendy felt so tired. Could I rest here for a bit?

- As long as I'm banded you can do anything... I have no choice.

Krista giggled. This time, not like a maniac, but just like an ordinary tired girl. Her breath became slower. She fell asleep.

When the door finally opened, all the other girls heard Jean's voice:

- Shhh, don't wake her up!

Ymir tiptoed into the room and lifted Krista on her hands. If a gaze could kill, Jean would've died already. The woman said:

- Don't intrude between my girl and me, Horseface. Your time with me will be a real hell. She turned away and left the room.

- So, who tortures him next? - Sasha asked, munching still half-alive snake. Two other snakes had already been eaten. Eaten alive. Sasha preffered fresh, lively meat.

- Me, - Annie replied. - 153 cm.

So when the door closed, Jean was alone in the room with Annie Leonhardt.

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Personally, I enjoyed writing this chapter even made me slightly ship Jean X Krista even though YumiKuri is my OTP! :D**

**Now I need some advices.**

**First of all, I don't know all the details about the ratings, so... I don't know whether this story is T or M. Until now I thought it was T, but this chapter made me hesitate a little. Should I mark it T or M? If you want to share your opinion about it, please don't hesitate to do it!**

**Next, I've ran out of ideas a bit. Maybe you know what Annie could do to Jean? If you know please tell me. I'll be grateful for advices and also for reviews. Every review helps me a lot! For example, I was extremely happy when I saw that XxFairytale loverxX, Cyborg, Mtmeye and another person in this world left their reviews! Special thanks to them!**

**See you the next Sunday!**


	3. 153 cm Tortures Jean

On that day, the 104th squad didn't have any training. Shadis suddendly announced it's the day off.

Boys knew that something odd was happening in the girl's dorm. Also, they all knew that Eren was aware of the truth. As soon as they were allowed to go, all of them gathered at the room where Jaeger was lying.

Eren's entire body was still covered in green curses. He was extremely exhausted. He wanted to sleep so much! However, he wasn't allowed to. All the boys were asking him to tell them about what was happening in the girl's dorm.

Eren quickly spilled out his story:

- Girls have a stupid Sacred Rule of Morality. Boy, who enters their dorm, gets banded with ropes and every girl is allowed to do to him everything that she wants for thirty minutes. Last night, they caught me and tortured me. They tickled me, beated me, made me eat carrots and wrote all those curses on my body. Now it's Jean's turn.

- You mean, right now girls are torturing Jean? - Armin was frightened.

No answer came from Eren's mouth. He had already fallen asleep.

Silence. Then Marco spoke:

- We can't leave Jean like this. We have to save him.

- That's true, - Reiner replied. - But how? If we enter the sacred territory of the girls, we will also get tortured.

- I've got an idea, - Armin grinned wickedly. His smile was not like Armin's. It was a smile of a someone worse.

…

Annie took every step towards Jean very slowly. A small step. Pause. Small step. Pause. Small step. Pause. Her widened eyes were concentrated on him and they didn't blink even a single time while the girl was coming.

The tip of her shoe gently touched his ear, and then Annie stopped walking. Jean froze. There was no single hint of mercy on her face.

- So, how do you like my nose?

Confused Jean stammered:

- W...what?

One of Annie's legs slowly landed on his chest while the other was still touching his ear. The girl slowly hissed:

- My nose. Is it's shape pretty?

Jean frowned.

- I don't really know. I've never payed any attention to your nose. Why are you as...

Jean moaned from sudden pain when Annie quickly grabbed his hair and lifted his head.

- Then look and tell me.

She kneeled down near him, still holding his hair, and turned her head sideways so Jean could see all the glory of her important nose shape.

Now Jean saw. Annie had a hawk nose. It reminded him of his grandma. She had the same nose as Annie. It was a rare type of nose. Jean used to mock his grandma for that nose. It was so funny! Especially... when grandma was talking, her hawk nose kept moving so...so...

Jean forgot the situation he was in. The reflection of his grandma's moving nose made him laugh. However, the laugh was hysterical a bit. Annie twitched his hair, but even the pain couldn't stop his laugh.

Annie furiously stood up and screamed:

- SASHA!

- WHAT? - the answer came from the corridor.

- YOU KNOW WHERE THE HORSE WHIPS ARE, RIGHT?

Jean stopped laughing. And breathing. He couldn't believe his ears.

- SO WHAT? - Sasha replied, still shouting.

- BRING IT HERE! GIVE YOU MY DINNER!

- GOT IT!

They both heard loud, fast footsteps of joyfully giggling Sasha. Jean was pale. He squirmed nervously, and whispered:

- Annie, I'm really sorry I laughed. I didn't mock you. I just... laughed at my stupidity, yeah, at my stupidity, not your nose, please, don't do anything harsh to me, please, please...

Annie again grabbed his hair to lift his head. She leaned her face close to Jean's and interrupted him:

- Stop begging! I hate beggers. And I can't face liars, so you can stop lying now. I know you laughed at my nose. You're not different from the others, from that... that bastard...

Annie suddendly released her fist, and Jean's head bumped into the floor. The girl quickly covered her face with her palms. Jean heard her sobbing. Even though Annie was his torturer, he still felt sorry for her.

- What bastard, Annie? - Jean inquired gently. - Who made you cry so hard? Please tell me, and I'll avenge...

She hit him into mouth.

- No, you won't avenge me. You guys are all the same. You all say I'm not pretty enough because my nose is terrible. Everyone whom I've ever given this question, gave me the same answer. And even that bastard... the one who... that bastard! - Annie screamed hatefully.

- What bastard? - Jean repeated his question.

- That... that idiot idealist, who we tortured last night, - Annie kicked Jean into his knee.

Eren! Yeah, he is really bastard! He is not worth any girl! Not worth Mikasa, nor Annie.

The door opened, and Sasha's hand threw in a horse whip. Annie caught it. Jean had calmed down, but now he became nervous again.

- What are you going to do with this... this tool? - he asked. Fear made his voice tremble.

Annie examined the whip with loving gaze, her fingers tenderly stroked it's handle. The girl pressed her lips to the whip and closed her eyes with the expression of pleasure on her face. Suddendly she opened her eyes and looked at Jean.

- Excuse me, have you just said something?

Jean nervously repeated his question. Annie grinned, spinning the whip around her wrist.

- What else could I do with a horse whip? Tame a horse, of course.

- W...where is the horse, then? - Jean refused to understand.

- I can see just only one horse there, - she replied.

Annie grabbed the ropes Jean was banded with and released them.

- Don't even try to escape, - she warned him. - I will catch you and then you'll suffer even more. Okay, now... Stand like a real horse, Horseface!

- Like a real horse? - poor Jean got confused.

- On all the four of your limbs, you know, - she explained.

Hysterical laugh happened.

- It's so stupid! I'm not a horse!

The whip buzzed near his ears. Jean flinched.

- You won't do it.

- Do as I said, - the girl hissed, swishing the dangerous tool.

The buzzing sound scared Jean enough. Now he stood like a horse.

Annie sat down on his back, leaning her legs under herself.. Still swishing her whip, she purred:

- Now run!

And poor scared Jean really started running. He ran like a real horse, on all his four limbs, bringing Annie on his back, the whip kept spinning around his head.

- SASHA! YOU HEAR ME?

- YEES!

- THEN OPEN THE DOOR!

Sasha opened the door, and Annie commanded:

- Now, horsie, run to the corridor.

Jean suddendly stopped. If he does as the girl has just ordered, Mikasa will see him like this! No! He shook his head.

- Oh, disobeying?

Annie jumped down from his back, walked several steps back, then raised her arm, spinning the buzzling horse whip around her head. Jean froze, he couldn't move, he just kept following the whip with hypnotized gaze.

Ah!

He didn't even notice, when the whip wrapped around his arm and came back to the girl's hands. She gently stroked the tool, staring at Jean. The boy's finger touched his own elbow, wiping the small stream of blood. He raised his eyes, and their gazes met.

- Now, will you do as I say?

Jean nodded his head.

Annie sat on his back like on a horse's again, swinging the bloody horse whip, and Jean ran out of the room like a horse. He met the girl's gazes. They all looked frightened. Annie scared even them. The only girl who wasn't afraid at all was the "angel" Krista.

- Outdoors! - the blonde saddist commanded.

Jean's palms and knees were sore from rubbing to the floor. Outside it will be even worse. But to disobey Annie... is the worst option. So he obeyed.

It was a hot day, Jean's arm was I injured, and now he was standing in horse pose, and a saddist was sitting on his back, the buzzing whip kept buzzing around his ears. Oh, poor Jean, he pitied himself.

- To the boy's dorm!

Until they got there, Jean's palms were already covered in lots of bruises. Annie screamed:

- Hey!

The boys inside the dorm heard it. They all rushed outside, and stared at the terrifying scene. Annie now stood up on Jean's back, the swishing of the whip intensified, and the girl targeted the tool to the bunch of boys.

- See and memorize! This will happen to everyone who dislikes my nose!

Berthold interrupted the silence:

- But, Annie, I really like your nose! I've always thought the hawk is the prettiest nose shape!

- Liar! - Annie shrieked, spinning the whip around her head. - Horse, home!

Jean brought her back to the girls dorm. All the way back Annie kept standing on his back, and the boy was silently thinking that his spin may break every moment.

At the girl's room Annie jumped down and immediately banded him with the same ropes again, hiding her face with blonde bangs. Jean noticed some kind of glittering on her cheek. Was it a tear?

- Berthold, that liar, - he heard Annie murmuring.

- I think he was sincere, - Jean objected. - Besides, you shouldn't make such a hystery just because of your looks.

Annie grabbed the whip and it hit his sore back. Not just one time. Two. Then she suddendly threw the tool on the one of the beds and hissed him right into the face:

- Don't object me. Horses can't talk.

Suddendly they both heard some kind of scratching in the darkest corner of the room. Annie was confused:

- Snakes don't scratch, they hiss. What?..

She came to check it and came back holding Krista's crab, which was moving it's claws. Annie targeted her interested gaze into the animal.

- I wonder how I could used it to torture you, - she murmured.- Besides...

- What? - Jean asked nervously.

- You came into the door screaming "GIRLS, MY BODY IS READY!". If you didn't want to be tortured, why did you yell such a nonsense?

- Umm... - Jean squirmed. Of course, she will laugh at his reason. But he was already so hummilated, that it didn't matter anymore.

- I came to loose my masculine virginity, - he finally confessed.

Annie sniffed.

- Idiot! I can't imagine a single girl who'd like to do it with a horse! But it would be sad if you just get tortured without achieving your goal...

- That's true, - Jean nodded his head hopefully. - So, you're gonna forget I'm a horse?

- Nope, I'll use the crab.

Jean froze.

Annie kneeled on the floor near him, still holding the crab with her left hand. Her right hand, slided on his pants. Two fingers embraced the top button. Annie swirled the button between her fingers and then whispered:

- Nope, this way is boring. Why unbutton if I can just?

She ripped his pants apart and grinned.

The door opened.

- Annie, I'm sorry but your time is over, - Mina apologized. - Besides, what?..

- I was going to take away his masculine virginity using the claws of this crab, - Annie explained. - Wanna do it for me?

- Sounds interesting. Okay! - Mina smiled.

Annie put the crab into her friends hands and asked:

- Can I stay here, please? I wanna enjoy the incredible view.

- It's not fair! - Ymir screamed. - If Annie stays, then all of us should, too!

- Anyway, it's not against the rules, - Sasha added.

So all the girls came into the room and sat down on one of the beds, curiously watching at Jean lying with ripped pants, and Mina holding the crab.

- Okay, let's get started, - Mina said.

**Author's note: Hi everyone! So I'm changing the rating from T to M. I'm not sure whether this chapter is T or M, but I know that the further chapters will be already in M territory!**

**Annie riding on Jean's back... Actually, it reminds me of my and my brother's childhood game. Well, we didn't have horse whips, but we found other things to change them. We both liked this game very much. My brother was horse and I was a rider, I rided on his back for hours and I was really harsh to him... Back then, we didn't know what the words 'saddist' or 'masochist' means, but when I remember our childhood games... looks like I'm a S and my brother is M. :o**

**So, now all the girls will be watching Mina torturing Jean. They'll surely be making comments. And Mina is gonna do something... If you have some ideas for the next chapter I'll be thankful if you share them! :)**


End file.
